


I'll Save You

by Vp4444



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vp4444/pseuds/Vp4444
Summary: What if there was someone Stefan loved before Elena? What would he do to save her?





	1. Chapter 1

Stefan's POV:

"Bella please don't do this, don't leave me" I could feel my tears falling down my checks. I looked down at Bella, my love my everything. " You can't leave me I need you" She looked up at me with her tears falling down her face down to the floor covered with her blood.

"I'm so sorry Stefan I thought that I could fix it but I just seemed to make it worse" her blood began to drip out of her mouth.

"Shh, its okay Bella I'm going to fix this your going to make it okay" I could no longer keep my cries in. I could here Damon walk into the room.

"Why Damon, why her? It should have been me. Why does everything I love get take away from me? What did I do that was so horrible?"

"This isn't your fault Stefan. It was just meant to happen this way. I'm sorry but you can't save everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Third POV

"Come on Damon, we can't just leave him in there with her body. You need to do something, like maybe move her body somewhere else he can't just sit there holding her body like that". No one wanted to be the one to say it but they did agree with her. There were all in the living room trying to ignore the cries coming from Stefan in his room

"What do you want for me to do Elena? Go in there and just snatch her dead body out of his arms? She died because of you because of us, if you had just done what you were told then she would still be alive and Stefan wouldn't be in this position". Elena was sitting on the couch surrounded by Bonnie, Caroline, Jenna and Jeremy. No one spoke a word after that.

Stefan POV

Flashback….

"Well, Stefan I know I said to call me whenever you needed help but asking for me to help you with the big bad Niklaus Mickelson is kind of ridiculous". I looked up to see my very old friend Isabella Swan looking as amazing as ever. We had first meet in the 1960s after my encounter with Maggie James, a women who wanted to kill Damon feeling that he was a monster that deserved to die. We quickly bonded over a shared desire for learning new ways of feeding without killing people in the process.

"You were the first person I thought of, that I knew would come help me no matter the situation. And you know you can't resist my alluring voice". I held my arms out and hugged her for the first time since we last broke off communication.

I could hear everyone else in the house coming to see where I had gone. Damon came around the corner first with Elena following close behind him with Bonnie, Caroline, John, Alaric and Jenna. I could see Elena look Isabella up and down before coming up next to me to then grab my hand.

"Everyone this is Isabella, I called her here to help us out". I could already tell that many questions were about to come my way.

Present time….

Her body was starting to turn cold, but I can't do it I can't let her go. She died because of me; if I hadn't asked her to come here then she wouldn't be dead in my arms right now. I caused this….

Review please, and ask any questions on the story and make suggestions for the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries


	3. Chapter 3

Third POV

Stefan cradled Bella's body even as it got cold. He took a cloth and cleaned the blood off her body. As he cleaned her face off he could hear the others in the house talking about taking her body from him. He looked down at her body realizing that he needed to bury her so that she could be at peace.

He jumped through his window and carried her body to the Salvatore graveyard. He silently dug a grave for her next to his mothers. He took her into his arms one last time before placing her inside.

"I should have told you how I felt years ago. I wasted so much time, thinking

I would have all the time in the world. I'm sorry that I even asked you to come here. Rest in peace Bella". He started filling her grave back up and sat down beside her grave.

After a few hours Damon found Stefan crying next to what looked like a freshly dug grave. He kneeled beside him taking Stefan into his arms. "I'm sorry Stefan. I know that, that doesn't mean very much right now. But know that I'm here for you okay".

Stefan pulled him in as close as he could shaking in sorrow. They soon walked back to the house in silence, instead of letting Stefan jump in from his window Damon made him go through the front door. Everyone had appeared to have already left. Stefan looked around seeing Bella's blood soaking through the couch. Damon pulled him into the kitchen and sat him down so that he could make him something.

They both ate without saying a word. Stefan looked up from his food to see Damon looking at him worried. "I think that I should leave town for awhile Damon. I can't stay here; I also need to notify Bella's family about what happened. Its something I need to do in person not over the phone".

Damon put down his fork; taking a deep breathe. "Stefan the girl you waited your whole life for just died. Let me notify her family, you need to grieve. I don't think it would be smart of me to let you off into the world by yourself. And with Klaus around I don't want to lead him to any of Bella's family". Stefan nodded his head realizing he was right.

"Okay Damon". He walked upstairs into his bedroom; he could still smell her all over his room. He crawled into his bed clutching the last thing he had of her… her daylight ring and slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries


End file.
